(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cooking devices and, more particularly pertains to an electric cooking device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,004 an electric barbecue grill with a 2400 Watt electric heating source so as to provide cooking temperatures of at least 500 degrees F. U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,094 an barbecue grill including an insulated top, a drain and an electric heat source. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,067 is an indoor grill having a base, a reflector, a heating element and a food support grill. U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,663 is a ventilated portable electric grill for use on a kitchen countertop area or the like.